roto_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Important Rules
There are some very important rules to follow in Roto X. This is an abbreviated list, and is in no way all inclusive, but every attempt will be made to include as many as possible, as well as post new rules in a timely manner. Spamming Spamming is considered posting multiple identical or extremely similar posts, whether in the forums, Coffee House, or through PMs. This behaviour is not allowed out of respect for other players and members of the Roto X community. Game Secrets ****NOTICE**** As of April 29th, 2012 Game Secrets are no longer secret and may be talked about freely. In an effort to not spoil all the fun for those who prefer to figure things out on their own, we ask that conversations about Game Secrets be kept in Post ID 141745 There are certain aspects of the game that are secret. Basically, if it is not clearly stated what the purpose of any item/place/person, etc. is, then that feature of the game is most likely a game secret. Listed below are some of the features of the game that are secret however, it is forbidden to ask other players about what these secrets are and/or how they work, as well as telling other players about secrets you know about. Please refer to the Terms of Service about consequences of violating this rule. :What Silver Keys are used for :What the Mod Chips do :How to raise/lower Luck :What happens when you open the Pirate's chest :How to complete RIA missions :How to get other secret items :What the Recycling Plant does :What Sombreros are for :How to get energy tanks :What candies do :How to access the Firing Range and what it does :What a giant gem is for :What the old man in the cabin is about :Weapon recipes :What the temple is for :What the Birthday Cake does For further information and/or questions regarding this topic, please refer to Roto X forum post 33372. A special thank you goes out to Sol Invictus and Cheat2Win for compiling this list. Additional topics will be added when they are introduced. Karma Karma is earned throughout the game from other players who think that you have done something that is "Karma worhty." Inappropriate behaviours can lead to a reduction of Karma points. Since new players do not have the ability to change the Karma of other players, this information propably will not be needed until you have played through the game longer. Thanks to T e t s u j i i n for this wonderful guide. What qualifies as Karma abuse? You lower someones karma for no reason, or you raise the karma for no reason. Or, you lower/raise for a reason, but the reason isn't good enough. What qualifies as good enough? Well, for instance: :Say a person continuesly PMs you over and over, spam, if you will. That is a valid reason to lower someone's karma. It's pretty common sense. Now, there are some hard to tell reasons for doing it. For instance, a clan leader or coleader sending you equipment. That is NOT a valid reason to raise his karma, that leader/coleader is merely doing their job. I'll try to make this as understandable as possible, but common sense, as I said, plays a huge part in this. You should inherently know what qualifies for karma raising, and karma lowering. But, if you do not know, or are not certain, you can ALWAYS PM me or a fellow Overseer. Obviously, if someone is cursing in the CH or forum, that's a valid reason to lower karma. And, if someone gives someone equipment/items, and they're NOT in their clan, and not their clan leader/coleader, then I would consider that a valid reason to raise someone's karma. If you have further questions regarding Karma and Karma abuse, please contact an Overseer (people with yellow names) or an Admin+ (people with orange/red names). If you are still unsure of which indviduals can answer questions about Karma, post to Roto X forum post 18777.